


Brazen Attempt

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: And alcohol is involved, F/M, Nataio is just poly as hell and dumb about it, No this isn't Nataio cheating on anyone, and Pyrria is a dumb 18 year old girl, they're dumb okay, this is a drabble prompt okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Two idiots get drunk together. Reposted from my tumblr blog.





	Brazen Attempt

A movie night at Nataio’s usually had drinking involved. 

Both of you felt comfortable enough around the other to relax, and let loose, trusting the other. There was no worries, no social pressure, nothing. Just you two, sitting close, and picking apart a movie that was poorly scripted. Nataio was pointing out how badly the fighting scenes were rehearsed, and you pointed out how ‘science doesn’t work like that’ on so many occasions. 

It was always good fun for the pair of you. It was your time away from the group, and to actually be normal.

He was so pretty. Those dark eyes, that seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the lounge room. They catch your attention, and you couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, feeling your face flush. It was hard to tear your eyes away from him, but you kept some of your attention on the movie, here and there.

You were having a conversation, and you could feel your mouth move, and words leave, but your head wasn’t quite on what you were walking about. It probably showed, but Nataio didn’t seem to notice. Or he was also to drunk to register as well as he should.

Maybe it was the way he laughed as he split some Arak onto his fingers, hand slightly unsteady from the drinking you both had been engaging in. Maybe it was how his lips seemed to draw your attention the most as he talked, words not registering in your slightly booze muddle think pan. Something was pulling you in, closer than you should have, maybe. Just maybe…

Before you really realize what you’re doing, you’re closing the short distance between the pair of you, lips awkwardly pressing into his, hands on his shoulders. It surprises you a bit, in your haze filled mind, that he returns the kiss, his arms sliding around your middle. You weren’t even thinking about why this was a bad idea, nor was he it seemed. You were both getting into it, after a moment of hesitation on both parties.

With out much of a thought, you’re shifting so you’re straddling him, arms wrapping around his neck. He accommodates by pulling you closer. There was a bold movement of a hand resting on your lower back, one sliding up, and onto the back of your head. Being brazen, you slide your tongue into his mouth, again being surprised as he meets you half way. Full of surprises, wasn’t he? Maybe it was just booze. He seemed more confident in his actions, or more so, he wasn’t thinking about his actions. Neither of you were, really. A bottle of Arak between you left you both lacking in common sense.

There’s a bit of a rushed, almost needy pace set to this whole ordeal, bodies moving against one another, hands roaming, gripping, wordlessly trying to express whatever there was between you both. His hand slid up under your shirt, and your own were sliding under his in return. You felt him trying to raise his hips upwards, and with out thinking, you’re rolling your hips against him, smiling as he moans into your mouth, his hands gripping at your hips once again, needily grinding upwards and into you. You’re all to happy to keep the friction going.

Then off comes your shirt- You’re pretty sure it was him who pulled it up, and off, barely breaking the kiss long enough to do so. You’re back on him, chest pressed to his, as his hands work under your skirt. By the time your skirt is pushed up, you’ve got his shirt off his shoulders, pushing it down. The whole time you two were being frisky, you were only breaking the kiss to breathe. Everything was charged, and you felt your body heating up- Nataio was warming up was well, and you knew where this was going. This was a same old song and dance that every troll knew. It was all instinctual at this point.

Both of you were already getting into it- when he suddenly broke away, pulling his hands back, and pushing you away gently. His face was flushed horribly, some from the booze, some from the actions, but mostly from the sudden realization of who he was doing this with, and what was happening. The shame was apparent on his face.

“P-Pyrria!” Comes his stuttered, flustered, slightly husked voice. It cracked a bit at the end there, pitch going from a lust filled husk to about an octave higher than normal. Seems he came to his senses, and was aborting this mission. Despite this, his body betrayed him, and how much he had been into it. Mercy Above, save his soul. This was so bad. He was a mated man- Yet, a small voice was urging him to continue. He felt horrid, and ashamed, that he even had that thought.

You registered your name, blinking a few times, as you slowly clear the lust and booze filled haze from your mind. Who had called your name- Right, it had been Nataio- Oh. OH! It was then you snap back into reality, staring down at him. He was looking absolutely everywhere else with his eyes, and he was pinker than his blood. He was also stiff as a board, hands gripping onto the couch now. It took you a to realize moment, that this…

This was wrong. You were doing wrong. This was so fucking bad, and you were going after a boy who had a mate. What was wrong with you? What were you, a hive wrecker?

Quicker than you had ever done before in your life, you’re off his lap, clothes fixed back into place, and moving away from him, head ducked as you keep your back to him. You can feel his stare boring into your back, as you feel like you’re going to cry. Your voice crack betrays you. Ugh. You’re awful, you’re not allowed to cry! You were coming onto a troll who had some one.

“I’m so so so SO sorry, Nataio, Please…That was stupid of me, I’m sorry, please, don’t hate me…I’m sorry!”

“Pyrria-”

“Please!”

“Pyrria I don’t hate you-”

The soft wheezing noise that followed him saying that gives away that you were indeed crying now. God, you felt awful. Why did you do these things? Were you just that desperate? 

This is how you ruined everything, you whore-

Your line of thought is interrupted by arms around you. In a moment’s notice, Nataio had gotten up, and was pulling you into a tight embrace, turning you so you’d face him. It was a bit of an awkward gesture, and stiff (as were other things) but he was petting your hair, murmur-shushing you. 

It takes a moment or two of standing like that, before you’re calming down, breathing evenly. The moment you seemed able to talk, he’s looking down at you, face unreadable.

“W-…Why did-…you…Initiate that?”

“I…I was drunk…I wasn’t thinking…”

“Pyrria…” He starts, inhaling, as he turns slightly pink again. “W-We have gotten drunk together before…This…You never…”

“I….I don’t know…”

“Just tell the truth. Please. I will not be mad.” Comes his sterner, but still slightly wavering reply. 

“I…” A pause, as she swallows. Another moment of opening her mouth, before she closes it. “I can’t tell you.”

“Pyrria, please, for the love of The Mercy above-”

“I like you, alot! Okay! That’s why I did it! I’m sorry! I- I really shouldn’t have! I know you have a mate! I’m so fuckin’ SORRY-”

His face contorted into a pained expression at her admittance. He had hoped that was not the cause. That was now two girls he had a crush on, and could not possibly say anything.

“Pyrria!- Calm down!- It’s okay-”

“No it’s not-”

“Yes it is. You- We. We made a mistake. You initiated but I did not stop you immediately…We are…we are both at fault here…But…we…We did not take it further…than that…Thankfully…but you are forgiven…you…Your feelings…were…enhanced by the alcohol…”

“…” With that, she hung her head, a shame filled blush creeping up to the tips of her ears. She felt awful, but she did accept the tight hug he was willing to give her, sighing as he rests his head on top of hers.

“…Are we still friends?”

“Yes, Pyrria, we are still friends. I would not trade you for all of the history tomes in the Lost Library. Please understand I am not upset…You can hardly help your feelings, and mixing alcohol was…not a good idea.”

“…”

“But we are still friends…I promise you that.”

“…Okay….”

“Come…I will show you to a shower…You could use the wake up…”

“Yeah…Yeah I could….”

The idea of being ‘just friends’ with her, however, made Nataio’s stomach twist. He felt awful again, keeping his own feelings from her. He could not say anything in good conscious, not now. Not while he was spoken for.

This was such a mess.


End file.
